Into the Shadows
by the filth mizer
Summary: Sophomore year started and new courses are to be taken. For Will and his friends, things are about to be getting complicated. Ever since four new students arrive at Sky High, strange things occur... WillLaylah,Freeze GirlWarrenOC,MajZach


**DISCLAIMER**

New characters are mine, and if you want to take them, please ask permission. Otherwise, I do not own Sky High and I am content with that fact, because I might urge to do a comic on it.

**NOTE**

I appreciate there being beta readers and constructive criticizers out there and I highly appreciate them as well. I welcome them with open arms. This is one of the VERY few Canon/OC fanfics I write and hopefully I will not make it into a mary-sue like all my other Canon/OC fanfics in the past. I write because I want to _entertain_ not because of my _fantasies_ when I pair a canon character with an original character of mine.

Please note my sadism when it comes to my original characters... I tend to be _very_ hard on them, and yes, in the past I was thinking about killing off some of them. Tis why they hate me very, very much.

Did I mention that Warren is in freshmen year, the same grade as Will and Layla? Yes, it is official...

--

"_Man fears the darkness_

_and so he scrapes it with flame."_

**REI FROM**

**NEON GENESIS: EVANGELION**

--

**INTO THE SHADOWS**

**BOOK 01**

_PART 01_

_TWILIGHT_

_--_

**PASSAGE 01**

**FIRST DAY, NEW COURSE, SECOND YEAR**

**--**

"This year we will be having transfer students from Sora High in Japan and hero academy in Germany coming back to America," said the teacher as four students walked into the classroom. "I welcome you all to Sky High, the hero school of America." He gestured to the four students standing next to him. "I would like to introduce Shadow "Shade" Spirit, Aurora "Rory" Spirit, Tobias Bone, and Reno Globin."

"They don't have names that are Japanese _or_ German," pointed out a random classmate.

The teacher grinned, fustrated as he looked over at the four.

"We were born and raised in America, but moved alot around the globe. We just came back from Japan and Germany," said a dark haired girl whom had a jaded expression on her face. She wore a plaid skirt, beige tights, black top-runners, black armwarmers and a black lolita shirt. Her hair was up in two buns clipped with cute star clips. She, indeed, looked like she came back from Harajuku, Japan. Her eyes were a strange violet colour as she drapped her black jacket over her arm. On her back was a small plaid backpack that went well with her skirt. Patches of bands were safety-pinned to her bag. "We were raised by one guardian, but Rory wanted to visit our aunt in Japan."

"Ah, interesting," the teacher said. "And Clemens?"

The student whom called out turned pink in embarassment. "Yes?"

"Please don't call out again. Nowadays, we still raise our hands before we talk," the teacher said. "So, please say something about yourselves?"

"I like learning about the old heroes and villains in the older eras, and most of all, I like learning about the genetics and the start of superhuman powers," said a girl who looked like the dark haired girl. "My name is Aurora Spirit, but you can call me Rory."

Aurora had auburn hair that went to her waist like her sister, the dark haired girl, but her eyes were a different color. They were blue unlike her sister's piercing amethysts. One strand of reddish-brown hair was clipped away with gold. Her outfit was trendy, yet sophisticated like her sister's dark outfit. She dressed in a white lolita, dress-like sweater, black leggings and white rubber boots. She carried a gold and white bag in ehr hand. Unlike her sister, she had a gentle smile on her face.

"I like video games," was all Reno could say.

Reno's eyes were dark blue and held a piercing gaze. He stood next to Aurora and Shadow, protecting them both from what seems to be a few stray stares. His hair was long and was bright red, the color of blood. Bandages covered his arms. He wore a blood red shirt and blue loose jeans.

"I like anatomy," was all Tobias said. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were a strange gray. If Shadow's eyes did not look freaky, Tobias' eyes were. He wore a white hoodie and gray genes.

"And I am Shadow, Aurora's fraternal, older twin. I like to fence and spar," Shadow said, looking at some of the boys that seemed to stare at Aurora throughout the introduction. Her eyes narrowed as they quickly glance away from her sister.

Warren seemed to watch the expressions of each new student with some sort of detachment as he could not place a thumb on it. Something about them were too perfect, like they were keeping something private to themselves. Something that Warren could detect being that he was brought up by a man who got himself into prison and a mother whom motivated him to be good and stay on the good side. He felt some sort of darkness that surrounded these four children.

He looked over at Will and Layla whom sat in back of him. They blinked, looking confused. He sighed in frustration and he turned back to find out that Shadow picked a seat next to him.

"Shadow Spirit, nice to meet you," was all the girl said as she held a hand out to him. He had no choice in the matter but to answer her.

"I don't shake hands," he answered, bluntly. "The name's Warren. Warren Peace."

Shadow turned back to the two heroes behind Warren.

Layla smiled a pleasant smile. "My name is Layla Williams."

"William Stronghold. Call me Will, will you please?" Will spoke up.

Shadow smiled at them. "Nice to meet all of you," she said, before turning around to take out a spiral notebook.

The teacher looked the class skeptically as he watched the last of the new students sit down and introduce themselves to the students around them before continuing his little speech of the new curriculums.

"Welcome to the second year of Sky High. I would like to expect that you all did you summer assignments by gaining even more controll over your powers, and discovering new techniques with them?" the teacher asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am able to absorb your powers, so do call me Professor Access, since I have forced access to any of your powers. I know full well what you are capable of as well, either destruction or good in the world..." He personally looked over at Warren who rolled his eyes.

"This upcoming year is the start of stricter expectations for all of you; including what you know of so far--better controll and new abilities over you powers," Professor Access continued. "May I also say Coach Boomer and I will be working together on a project that is ranged from all of your graduation class through seniors. A test that will prove useful by you all, mentally _and _emotionally. A project concerning your abilities to survive if stranding on an island with a bunch of villains coming at you. And yes there is a villain academy in creation, thanks to Gwen Grayson."

"How very unsurprising," Shadow muttered under her breath. She smirked. She was writing what the professor was saying, but in Japanese characters.

Warren ignored Shadow, and leant his head on one of the palms of his hands, extremely bored as he listened to what Professor Access had to say.

"So, I would like to introduce to you the topic of Defense Against the Antagonists," Professor Access spoke up.

"Sounds like Defense against the Dark Arts to me," Zach said, and got elbowed by Magenta. "Woah, _hey!_"

Warren shook his head as he smiled a small smile.

"This course is open to heroes and heroic sidekicks, thus is why there are so many of you and why we are in a lecture hall," Access continued. "Now, I would like to hand out the syllabus and desmiss you to your next class... Your homework is to get this syllabus signed. Thank you."

With that, Access did what he said, and dismissed the class.

Warren watched the new kids gather and watched them leave the lecture hall before meeting up with his friends.

"Things are gonna get interesting this year," Layla said as she looked at her copy of the syllabus.

"Yeah, so they are," Warren agreed, folding his syllabus and putting it in his pants pocket.

"We'll be alright," Will said, determined.

The others nodded, except Warren.


End file.
